The Second Hellmouth and the Slayer's Journey
by Beamo
Summary: After the Chosen, there's trouble for the survivors, Dawn is possessed and escapes to Cleveland's Hellmouth, Faith almost gets killed, Buffy leads the group to rescue Dawn.BxF FxD BxA FxS
1. Faith: The Retelling

I dont own shit, Joss has all rights to Buffy I'm merely trying to keep his masterpiece alive.

* * *

**The Second Hellmouth And The Slayers Journey**

**The Retelling**

Faith Pov:

The last I heard of Buffy, she Willow and Xander had gone with the new Slayers to Cleveland. She left as soon as Dawn disappeared. Should be there with them but I was careless.  
I won't forget that night anytime soon. I got my own souvenirs from it as reminders.  
One bullet wound to the stomach, (wouldn't want the scar B gave me to be lonely) 2 very deep stabs wounds, (one to my shoulder, the other went clean through the left hand side of my waist) and bruising all around my neck from the noose.  
Not exactly what you'd expect from a standard patrol. Then again it couldn't really have been avoided, but I had no idea.  
Buffy being the leading Slayer had led the survivors to shelter. It wasn't much just a few rows of shops for food and a very small hotel.  
Lucky for us the area was abandoned. The locals must have headed for the hills after hearing about what was happening in Sunnydale. We all healed up for the following few days and basically enjoyed a well deserved holiday.

Can't say it was enjoyable for everyone though, but a few of us did let loose, Xander was grieving for Anya, Willow and Kennedy hit it off with a few long nights, and nobody got much sleep on those. Spike, well he's dust, and that shocked me, never expected him to sacrifice himself.  
Buffy and Dawn seemed to be in fairly good spirits, I can understand why, Buffy finally had her life back because so many Slayers had been awakened. I was really happy for her; we'd been talking a lot more than we had in the past too. As for the G-Man he made a point of not being disturbed while he researched the Hell mouth in Cleveland, but there was one night that he got really wasted and I got the photos to prove it.  
Andrew I didn't pay much attention to, the kid annoys me and I always catch him copping a perv on me when I look away, from some people I like that kind of attention but not him.  
As for the Slayers that didn't make it, well I'm just glad there's a Heaven. Sounds like a great place from what Buffy said when she was brought back.  
Uh, there I go again with the one track mind, I'm supposed to be talking about dead people here. Gross.  
Getting back on track, we healed we celebrated, me and Wood mostly. But he's been getting on my nerves lately. I guess I'm just not ready to be close with someone just yet, but he keeps pushing me. Never mind we'll see what happens.

After a good week of celebrations Buffy was back in Slayer mode and wanted to remind everyone of their duties. She ordered nightly patrols of the radius of the crater that was once Sunnydale in case any ubervamps had survived.  
So every night two slayers were assigned an area to patrol but no one had any trouble. No one but me of course.  
Faith Trouble Lehane, its official I'm a beacon for evil and all things bad. That night it was Dawns turn to patrol with Rona, but around eleven Dawn came down and told me that Rona was sick.  
She asked if I was free to patrol with her, and I said I would meet her out the front of the shops at 12. B and I were just finishing sparring. For once I beat her, but she seemed out of focus and had this distant look on her face.  
We talked and shortly after I left to meet Dawn, B said she was going to bed anyway after she'd checked on the other slayers. Grabbing a dagger and short sword from the bus I left for the shops.

When I arrived Dawn was already there, equipped with a long sword and her gear she looked the Slayer.  
She commented on my choice of weapons saying that it would be difficult to kill an ubervamp with a dagger. Little did she know that it's my weapon of choice, and gets me outta al those tight spots.  
We made tracks and headed for the crater, leaving the shops behind us. Dawn started asking about life before coming to Sunnydale, before meeting Buffy.  
Basically she wanted to know about my childhood, for me that's a no go zone so I kinda responded with short answers. It wasn't her fault I just didn't like talking about back then. All of a sudden she was asking me questions like 'how did it feel to kill someone' and 'did prison really change me.  
I told her to can it and then tried to change the conversation to something easier to talk about.  
My guard was down and I was feeling pretty emotional, definitely wasn't expecting a sword to go tearing through my shoulder. I screamed out in pain and fell to my knees; the sword I was carrying hit the floor somewhere in front of me but at the time I was in too much pain to care.  
I could already feel blood dripping down my back from the wound. Fighting off the initial shock and pain I got back on my feet and screamed for Dawn to help.

When I turned I came face to face with a smiling Dawn who pointing a pistol straight at me. The sword that was used to stab me was impaled in the ground beside her; I could see it was covered in my own blood. All I could think to say was why; she laughed and her eyes flashed yellow.  
Possessed, but by whom, for what reason? She then asked if I was ready to die. Bite me was the first thing that came to mind so I said it just as a bullet hit me in the stomach and I hit the ground hard.  
Funnily enough the bullet wound didn't hurt so much; it was the hole in my back that was supplying the most pain. Dawn stood over me, looking down on me as if she pitied me. I would have said something but it hurt to talk. She had the long sword back in her hands and was taunting me by waving it in front of my face.  
I've never been so scared in my life, I was powerless to do anything and she knew it. She had planned this. She lifted my shirt a little with the sword and checked out her handy work. She noticed that the bullet wound wasn't fatal but quickly said she could fix that and wanted to make my death slow anyway.  
She lifted me onto one shoulder and proceeded towards the Sunnydale crater.

5 minutes later we arrived at a tree and I lost all hope of escape when I saw the noose hanging from one the branches. When I started crying she just laughed louder, saying that Buffy and the others would be following me soon.  
She carried me towards the noose but I was ready, pulling free my dagger I aimed so that my attack wouldn't be fatal and plunged it into her back.  
Dawn screamed and threw me into the tree with the noose; I hit my head and almost blacked out when I landed. Minutes passed and I thought she was gone.  
But she was back smiling with my dagger in her hand. In this body I'm invincible a voice said. Then throwing the dagger away she bound my arms and legs then proceeded to put the noose around my neck.  
I pleaded with her telling her she didn't need to do this, and to fight whatever was controlling her.  
There was no reaction.

I felt myself being choked when she tightened the noose, and knew that it was over. Dawn looked grimly at me, placing a hand on my face she wiped away the tears that were streaming down before passionately kissing me and groping my breasts. When we broke apart she stared into my eyes with those yellow orbs.  
She spoke about how the Hell mouth in Cleveland was even bigger than Sunnydales and asked if I'd really thought we'd won. Before I knew what was happening she'd grabbed the rope pulling it so that I was suspended in the air. Tying the rope to another branch she watched me suffocate for a few seconds.  
Content with her victory she used the sword stabbing me right through the midsection and impaling the other end through the tree. I blacked out within seconds but not before I saw the portal.

* * *

Thoughts? Questions?  
Beamo Out


	2. Buffy: Flying high, feeling low

Joss owns all not me

* * *

**The Second Hellmouth And The Slayers Journey**

**Flying High, Feeling Low**

Buffy Pov:

The parties over, seems the Hellmouth spiked the punch. Everyone was happy, and I was free.  
Why does this always happen?  
I guess there's always going to be evil in the world, it's just not fair.  
I'm on the way to Cleveland with the remaining slayers; we took the first plane possible after Faith woke and told me what had happened with Dawn.

I had to leave Faith on the outskirts of Sunnydale with Giles, Xander and Andrew. I got there just in time, sort of, and found her hanging and pinned to a tree with horrific wounds. She was dead when I found her; but mustn't have been there long, because I was able to revive her with the kiss of life. Her slayer healing started straight after that.  
I didn't want to leave her, or the others for that matter, but Giles assured me that he and Xander were perfectly capable of tending to Faith.  
It's just that I had been growing very attached to Faith, me and her had been hanging out a lot more than we did in the 'good old days.'  
Basically I was getting to know another side of her, the caring intelligent Faith I had never known before.  
I'm sure she'll be ok though, she's in good hands and with slayer healing I'll see her in no time.

In the meantime we're flying high above our target destination, the trip over hasn't been so bad, but it would have gone a lot smoother if I hadn't been freaking out over Dawns safety. I know she's alive I can feel it, but I should have known something was wrong the night Faith and her went patrolling. She just seemed so distant and different.  
It scares me to think I'm going to have to fight my own sister.  
But first off we're going to have to find a way to free her from whatever has possessed her. That's my first priority.  
At the moment I'm just trying to relax, breathing helps and so does music.

Giles was able to pull a few strings and get us the free plane trip across, free accommodation too. He must be fairly connected, but I hadn't expected this.  
I wanted Angels help to get Dawn back, but he's tied up in L.A dealing with another potential crisis for the planet so that was a major bummer.  
Our list of allies is running thin but I know we can do this if we all work hard.  
There are so many slayers out there now anyway just waiting to be trained.  
We'll be able to recruit more soon.  
Given time.

* * *

Okey dokey checkitout  
Beamo Out


	3. Spike: It's Good To Be Back

* * *

I'm Back!

I own nothing…

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect**

**"Gone"**

I'm all alone on the road,  
High water tied underneath the flood,  
In desserts of dust if I must i will stand,

These are my promises,

I hope you're winning the war,  
Make everything like it's was before,  
All that we were we can still be again,

I swear,

I'm afraid you're gone,

I don't want you,  
I don't want you to go,  
I've got the sun in my eyes,  
I didn't see you passing me buy,  
I just wanted you,  
I just wanted you to know,

Inside of me forever you'll go,

Now I just want to go home,  
Carried by all that was ever known,  
Held in these hands if I must I will stand,

Given these promises,

Now i've been running too long,  
These feet are too tired to carry on,  
Weighing us down if you're gone I will drown,

I'm afraid you're gone,

I don't want you,  
I don't want you to go,  
I've got the sun in my eyes,  
I didn't see you passing me buy,  
I just wanted you,  
I just wanted you to know,

If forever exists,  
Inside me it where you belong,  
If forever exists,

I've got the sun in my eyes,  
I didn't see you passing me by,  
Now i've been running too long,  
To carry on,  
I don't want you,  
I don't want you to go,  
I've got the sun in my eyes,  
I'm afraid you're gone,  
If forever exists,  
Inside me it where you belong,

If forever exists...

* * *

**The Second Hellmouth And The Slayers Journey**

**It's Good To Be Back**

Spike Pov:

It feels like nothing, it feels like falling, like an eternity. I can't move, I can't scream.  
Where am I? Down Alice's bloody rabbit hole?  
There's no way I'm dead, well I'm undead so I guess I am actually.  
But if I'm dusted aren't I supposed to go to hell? Isn't it supposed to be hot there?  
So I can't be in hell? I've no complaints that I'm not there, its just that this nothingness is… unnerving.  
Unnerving like the time id been out all night drinking and passed out, only to wake as the sun rose. Definitely wasn't one of my better days. But then this, this is something else. This can't be the end though, I still have my consciousness, whatever that goods gonna do for me I don't know.

I don't even know how long I've been suspended here, it's not like I have a damn watch. I don't even know where my arms are, and if I did I still wouldn't have a watch.  
Bloody hell! I bet the powers that be have something to do with this, me being their great champion and all.  
Heh at least that's funny, everybody thought Angel was gonna save the day, but guess who steps up to the task? Yours truly that's who. When I get out of here Angels the first one I'm gonna rub it in to. That's assuming I ever get out of here. I mean, my prospects aren't looking all that good from where I'm floating and soul searching, and well whatever it is that I'm doing.

"Champion", a deep echoing voice breaks me from my train of thought.  
"You have been chosen by the Powers to return to earth to recreate the balance between the forces of good and evil. You will be transported to the city of L.A, and returned to your body where you will assist in fighting the forces of evil in the coming apocalypse. Do you except these terms?"  
"Well ah yeah I guess, but is there any perks that go with being your champion, I mean I haven't exactly been given the five star treatment since…"  
"Silence fool" I'm cut off before I can finish what I was trying to say.  
"Your journey as a champion continues here then," the voice says.  
"Don't be foolish to think that your battle in Sunnydale will compare with what is to come in L.A and Cleveland, the horrors that you will face there will be many."  
"Thanks but I think I've got in covered," I say as cockily as possible.  
"Very well then vampire, be gone."

Suddenly everything around me begins to spin. I begin to feel again, my breath catches in my throat as I realise that I'm breathing. I can see again, everything is blurred though and moving like I'm in a washing machine. There's pain, anxiety and fear mixed with happiness and relief for being alive.  
Now as things start to slow down, I realise I am standing, my arms are at my side. My strength is returning, my eyes are focusing, I'm in a small room, and there are people in here with me.  
One vampire and a small group of humans, they're staring at me, and they look shocked. The amulet that killed me and made Sunnydale a crater is in my hand. But the thing that's captured my attention most is that Angel is in the room with me. Determined to get the first punch in I go into game face and charge him, only to pass straight through him when I'm supposed to have connected with a right hook.

"Bugger," I say composing myself and straightening up, "guess that wont work."  
"Apparently not Spike," Angel says with some amusement in his voice,  
"I guess your punches are even weaker than they used to be."  
"Hold on a minute, what's going on here?" a pretty brunette interrupts,  
"who is this Spike, and how did he get here?"  
"He's Spike from Sunnydale Fred," Wesley speaks up,  
"the most dangerous vampire in the world second only to Angel."  
"Now hold up a minute there you twit," I say angrily, "I'm second to nobody especially not big, dumb and broody over there," I declare pointing at Angel. "The powers brought me back because I'm their champion; I've got this amulet to prove it. I don't see Angel with a champion's amulet, do you?"  
I look back over to Angel who looks crestfallen, score one for me.  
"Spike I don't need an amulet to know I can beat you" Angel says testily,  
"If I could id prove it right now, but it seems you've gone Casper the ghost on us."  
"Talk it up smartass" I say.  
"Well I guess he's hangin with us until we figure out how to make him a real boy, I'm Charles Gunn by the way" the strong looking man in a suit says.  
"This is team Angel."  
"Oh god, now you're naming the team after yourself you arrogant git," I say pointedly to Angel.  
Angel sighs heavily and tiredly says, "I can already see having you around is going to test my sanity."  
"Yeah well it's good to be back," I say laughing.

* * *

Ok so I said I was discontinuing this story a while ago…  
I've changed my mind, I've been reading a lot and feel I've extended my vocabulary and can actually right an enjoyable easy to follow story now.  
I'm sooo sorry it's taken this long to update, I'll hang my head in shame. Anyway let me know what you think.  
Thnx everybody.  
Beamo Out


	4. Faith: Leader Editor Nobel Prize Hopeful

I own Nothin

**The Second Hellmouth And The Slayers Journey**

* * *

**Interpol**

**Slow Hands**

Yeah but nobody searches  
Nobody cares somehow  
When the loving that you've wasted  
Comes raining from a hapless cloud  
And I might stop and look upon your face  
Disappear in the sweet, sweet gaze  
See the living that surrounds me  
Dissipate in a violet place

Can't you see what you've done to my heart  
And soul?  
This is a wasteland now

We spies  
We slow hands  
Put the weights all around yourself  
We spies  
Oh yeah we slow hands  
You put the weights all around yourself now

I submit my incentive is romance  
I watched the pole dance of the stars  
We rejoice because the hurting is so painless  
From the distance of passing cars  
But I am married to your charms & grace  
I just go crazy like the good old days  
You make me want to pick up a guitar  
And celebrate the myriad ways that I love you

Can you see what you've done to my heart  
And soul?  
This is a wasteland now

We spies  
Yeah we slow hands  
You put the weights all around yourself  
We spies  
Oh yeah we slow hands  
Killer, for hire you know not yourself

We spies  
We slow hands  
You put the weights all around yourself  
We spies  
Oh yeah we slow hands  
We retire like nobody else  
We spies  
Intimate slow hands killer  
For hire you know not yourself  
We spies  
Intimate slow hands  
You let the face slap around herself

* * *

**Faith: Leader, Editor and Nobel Prize Hopeful**

**Faith Pov:**

It's around midday, were still at the hotel, I just finished a few long training drills that Wood has put me and the other slayers through; I gotta say he works you hard, and not in the beneath the sheets way that I like. I'm struggling to keep up, not that I can't do it, it's just that I'm still a little sore.

The stab wounds and the bruising around my neck are gone, but the bullet wounds taken a little longer, I'm still a little tender.

I'm ready to bust heads though; no one beats Faith Lehane down, especially not using Buffy's sister.

As I begin packing away the weapons I'd been practicing with, Wood comes over.

"Excellent work today Faith," he says approvingly,

"A few more days and you'll be back to your best."

"Thanks," I reply not really listening.

"Any word from Buffy?" I ask closing the weapons case.

"Not so far" he says frowning slightly, "but she's sure to call any day now."

"Okay" I reply, not so convinced.

"I'm heading inside to shower, stop by if you need anything," I say licking my lips for extra effect.

He shuts up completely but only because there's a big stupid grin on his face.

"I'd love to Faith but someone's gotta continue this class," he says shooting me down, "maybe some other time."

"Whatever," I say pretending not to care "maybe I'll ask one of the other slayers to join me." Noticing the far away look he gets on his eyes I continue, "Or I could ask Andrew, the boys gotta find out what a girl is somehow."

That snaps him back to reality.

"See you later Faith" he says, looking pissed off.

"Have fun," I say "I know I will." With that I begin walking towards the stairway that leads to the second level of the hotel, swinging my hips a little more than necessary because I know he's watching. God I'm such a tease.

Once inside I start thinking about our current situation again.

A week has passed since I was attacked. Buffy, Xander, Willow and Kennedy have left for Cleveland to find Dawn. They left almost immediately after I woke and told them that the shit had once again hit the fan.

Buffy was panicking but managed to compose herself after a while, enough to set down a plan for us all.

In her absence she's left the new slayers under my command, I'm to train them in combat, to get them tough physically and mentally.

When she calls we're to move out using the bus and head for Cleveland.

So essentially I'm Queen Faith… for now.

I abused my position of power immediately. My first day in the job and I ordered that the slayers make me three course meals for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

At the time I was bedridden with injuries and didn't have anything else to do,

A sick girl should eat well though right?

Apart from Giles, Andrew and Wood, I only know three of the slayers well, Vi, Rona and Chao. I guess they stand out because there a little ahead of the others in terms of skill. But it's a little lonely here, even with Wood.

Don't get me wrong, he's fun and all, he's just not the person I want.

He's not Buffy. Miss high and mighty, the unattainable.

I hate that she doesn't see me the way I see her, and I hate the way I feel about her because I know nothing will ever happen between us.

She's so self centred, yet she lives everyday to protect the innocent, risking her own life. She's the ultimate contradiction. Maybe that's the reason that a care about her so much, so that I can keep torturing myself.

I'm just a great big fuck up.

Leaning against the hotel room wall I let out a sigh that's laced with emotion.

"Cheer up Faith," Andrew says; pointing a video camera at me. He and Giles have been spending the last few hours glued behind a computer trying to find information on the Cleveland Hellmouth.

They're both looking at me now.

"One Hellmouth down, one to go, right?" Andrew continues switching between looking at me and the video camera.

"Something like that" I say blankly.

"You get anything useful outta that thing G-Man?" I ask directing my gaze towards the computer.

"A few things here and there," Giles responds.

"Apparently Cleveland is experiencing a kind of crisis at the moment, hundreds of people are being reported as missing everyday. And this jump in missing people is reported to have started only a few weeks ago, seems to coincide with the closing of the Sunnydale Hellmouth don't you think?"

"Sure does" Andrew agrees, "the bad guys are mustering their forces like Saruman did in Lord of the Rings, they're preparing for the battle ahead.

Faith isn't scared though" Andrew begins addressing the camera again.

"Faith has stared death in the face, and do you know what she did?" he asks looking completely serious, "she laughed."

"Oh God" I say rolling my eyes.

"She's a heroine, like wonder woman, like bat girl like… like Buffy.

But also completely different to Buffy, for Faith's tale is a dark one, with pain, and betrayal, but overshadowing all else it's a tale of redemption."

"Hey I'm still here" I say, feeling a little annoyed and uneasy, I hope nobody watches this thing.

"Faith is a force to be reckoned with" Andrew continues, obviously ignoring me, "she's raw power and sensuality, her strength and ability is only second to Buffy."

What? Ok that's it, he's gone too far.

Walking up to Andrew I effortlessly swipe the video camera out of his hands and smirk at his surprised face.

"Consider me your editor boyo"

"Come on Faith that was good stuff," Andrew pleads his case, "I was almost done." "No you were done as soon as you said that I was second to Buffy in strength and ability. I'm the top Slayer, whenever Buffy and I fought I always held back"

"Giles" I say as I open the front door, "I'm going to my room to shower, if anyone needs me they can wait, ok? Unless Buffy calls no ones to bother me."

"Alright Faith" he says nodding slightly.

"But Faith, what about my camera? I have to finish my film" Andrew says looking worried.

"Don't you worry bout this" I say evilly. "I'll win you the Nobel prize with a steamy shower scene."

Giles coughs the water he was drinking all over the computer screen.

"Faith don't, we won't be able to keep a G rating if you do" Andrew says red faced. "Nobody watches anything rated G these days anyway" I laugh giving a comical wave good bye and closing the door.

* * *

Okay that was a hard chapter to write. I really wanted to capture the Faith sex bomb image. I think maybe I overdid it  
Next update won't be for a few days, stay with me though it though and Review, Review, Review!  
Buffy's up next!

Beamo Out!


End file.
